


Вечность и коньки

by tier_wolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: Юре исполняется восемнадцать, и они с Виктором не виделись нигде, кроме соревнований, почти год.





	

Пол в раздевалке всегда издевательски холодный. Неважно, в Москве ты или в Сан-Франциско — везде одинаковые сквозняки. Неощутимые — когда только собираешься выйти на лед и замираешь в предвкушении. Но слишком назойливые после.

Телефон с утра разражается градом поздравительных сообщений, так что проще выключить его и забыть в номере на весь день.  
Яков — единственный, кто не поздравляет, отговорившись тем, что лучше поздравит вечером — не с днем рождения, а с золотой медалью. Юра не спорит — все правильно. И хорошо, что дата выпала именно такая — никаких посиделок с семьей, только лед и его время на льду.  
Почти идеально, если бы не единственное «но»: одного поздравления он все-таки ждал.

Начал ждать очень давно.  
Год назад, полгода назад, сегодня утром за завтраком и позже, стоя на пьедестале.  
Кажется, он шел к этому слишком долго, чтобы ощутить хоть какой-то вкус, кроме горечи.

Все должно было случиться не так, абсолютно не так. Виктор, входящий в раздевалку. Виктор, одетый в серый костюм с белой рубашкой и пахнущий мягким фруктовым парфюмом — совсем неправильный Виктор. Чужой. Принадлежащий каким-то другим людям. А хуже всего, конечно, ботинки. Черные, лаковые, по которым Юра нещадно топчется в одних носках — ему-то пришлось снять коньки после выступления. А Виктор их даже не надевал.

Единственное, что в этом Викторе правильного — пожалуй, рот. Обветренные, побелевшие от холода губы. Именно такими Юра их всегда хотел. Эти губы, эту челку, липнущую к мокрому лбу, запах пота и осыпающиеся с рукавов костюма блестки.  
Но Виктор, как обычно, испортил все, что мог; даже на льду умудрился испортить, и они так и не сошлись один на один. Не сойдутся уже теперь.  
Все должно было случиться по-другому.  
— Жаль, что так совпало с соревнованиями, — произносит Виктор, и Юра кривится, почти скалится от неуместности этого замечания. От острого и привычного чувства недопонимания. Самому ему ничего не жаль, он хотел отпраздновать именно так — на катке. Победителем.

— Заткнись хоть ненадолго, — просит он.

У Виктора сухие, наверняка шершавые губы. Но если коснуться пальцами, погрузить их внутрь рта, то там будет восхитительно горячо и влажно.  
— Ты мне должен за парочку забытых обещаний, — криво усмехается Юра.  
А Виктор молча глядит в ответ, всматривается, как будто не видел давным-давно, или никогда не трудился увидеть.  
— Я помню, — отвечает он, и это должно прозвучать серьезно, но вот он, Виктор, и его пересохшие губы, и розовый от холода кончик носа, и узкий пижонский галстук... Этот Виктор говорит, что помнит, и Юрий давится издевательским смешком. Неважно. Все неважно.

Наконец-то можно взять свое, а значит, он возьмет с лихвой, как бы ни было горько.  
Босой ступней он пинает лодыжку Виктора, заставляя раздвинуть ноги, и прижимается плотно, почти вплавляется грудью.  
У чужого рта вкус кофе. А сам Юра только что жевал мятную жвачку, и это должно быть гадко, но на самом деле все равно.  
У пиджака Виктора мягкие шелковые лацканы, за которые так удобно держать, вздергивать, тянуть на себя.  
— Юра, — просит Виктор.  
Но бесполезно. Зря. Его никто больше не собирается слушать.

Кожа на его горле совсем холодная, гладкая, светлая. Всегда такая светлая. Если сжать зубами, то останется след. Позапрошлым летом Виктор обгорел на солнце и ходил целых два дня с глупым пластырем на носу. Это дурное нелепое воспоминание почему-то лишает решимости. И на очередном просительном «Юра, не нужно так» он сдается. Отпускает измятую ткань, роняет дрожащие от напряжения руки и утыкается лбом в плечо.

— А как нужно? — выходит обиженно и по-детски, словно ему все еще пятнадцать. Словно Виктор из тех, кто и правда знает, как нужно. Где уж ему.  
В ответ — ничего. Только чуткие пальцы гладят затылок, непривычно коротко выстриженный.  
Интересно, а Виктор хоть раз, хоть в шутку пытался представить их встречу? Если и представлял, то не ожидал почувствовать под ладонью колючий ежик волос. Один-один, ничья.

А пальцы продолжают двигаться, будто приглаживают иголки, успокаивая маленького злого зверька.  
Усталость накатывает мягко, невесомо, ласковым южным морем, совсем не так, как выплескивался в кровь адреналин.  
Виктор переступает обеими ногами, снимая ботинки.  
— Холодный, — бурчит Юра, не удосуживаясь уточнить: холодный пол в раздевалке или холодный сам Виктор в своей тонкой рубашке.

 

— Пор-де-бра, — мягким, тем самым требовательным и ласкающим голосом произносит Виктор. В конце таких фраз всегда прячется короткая улыбка, острая, почти злая. Только почти — это же Виктор, и злиться всерьез он не может.  
Они делают несколько шагов вместе. Один словно ведет в танце, другой подчиняется ритму, не вдумываясь. Ступни немеют от холода, ноют от усталости лодыжки. Виктор поднимает ему руки, будто расправляя крылья диковинной птицы в попытке рассмотреть узор на них.  
Пор-де-бра по чуть более узкой дуге. И правда ведь. Вдруг спадает привычное напряжение с плеч. Почему не раньше? Не перед выступлением?  
Вдох — и руки идут вверх по узкой дуге. А может ли быть так, что Виктор и правда из тех, кто знает, как нужно?  
— Я все равно выиграл, — возражает Юрий.

И чужие пальцы отпускают его запястья, оставляя стоять с картинно распахнутыми объятиями. Долгую секунду ему кажется, что вот сейчас Виктор рассмеется и сделает шаг назад. Как всегда.

— Ну! — требует Юрий, — Ну же.  
Шаг вперед или шаг назад?

Сам он еще долго стоит, неподвижно раскинув руки, даже после того, как Виктор кладет ладони ему на плечи.  
Можно ли? Почему трясти за лацканы пиджака было так легко, так «можно», а сомкнуть объятия и ощутить под пальцами чужие лопатки — страшно? И почему не мешают больше серый костюм и дурацкий галстук?

Они обнимаются бесконечно долго. Как школьники. Как будто кто-то один уезжает навсегда, уезжает без права на возвращение, на поезде, который обязательно разобьется.

А потом Виктор отстраняется.  
Смешно, по-девчачьи складывает ладони лодочкой и прячет в них покрасневший нос, чтобы чихнуть. Пол под ногами такой ледяной, что на нем можно откатать произвольную.

— Идиот, — с чувством заключает Юрий.  
— Что ты хотел в подарок? — без предисловий вдруг спрашивает Виктор, и приходится удержать где-то в горле нелепое «Тебя. Навсегда. Насовсем». Вот же. Он ничего не приготовил в подарок — а почему-то все равно не обидно.  
— Коньки, — Юра не улыбается, и брови Виктора удивленно поднимаются.  
— И только-то?

Коньки и вечность, так мало по сути, почему бы не попросить все это у того, кто мог бы подарить.  
— Не только, — покладисто соглашается он. — Но будет неплохо для начала.

У Виктора Никифорова глаза того невероятного синего цвета, каким никогда не бывает лед. Ни в Москве, ни в Сан-Франциско.  
Очень-очень теплые.


End file.
